con el amor y la fuerza somos invencibles
by MiniSaya96
Summary: algo nunca antes visto pasara en el imperio, se ha creado otro juego de supervivencia, con los diarios del futuro, Ezra solo predice la caida del imperio y la llegada al suyo de Yukiteru y Yuno para ello
Pasados unos años, después de que Yuki se volvió un dios, restauro el mundo y revivió a sus amigos, les dio el poder a Kosuka, Hinata, Akise y Mao de ir y venir de su palacio a voluntad, mientras que a Yuno, la tendría viviendo con él, al igual que Murumuru y su nuevo compañero Yuyu; era un día como cualquier otro, después de la escuela, los cuatro aparecieron en el portal, para así pasar el resto de la tarde con su amigo y dios del espacio-tiempo.

Mientras tanto en una dimensión muy lejana, en una nave de comando oculta, yacía una gran flota rebelde que luchaba contra la opresión del imperio, este era un imperio tan grande que abarcaba planetas, o bien, sistemas, que es como los de ese mundo solían llamarles.

En esa nave de comando estaba el comandante Sato, gran alto mando rebelde, el cual comandaba una de las flotas más grandes de todas las flotas insurgentes de las que se tuviera conocimiento, en ese momento se había acoplado a dicha nave, nada más y nada menos que "el halcón milenario" (y todos sabemos quienes solían ir en esa nave), justo en ese momento entraron a la cámara de comando y se presentaron con el comandante Sato.

-buen día comandante- saludo Jan Solo con una sonrisa.

-al fin hemos dado contigo Solo- respondió el comandante.

-he venido con mi equipo, ellos son chuy, la princesa Leia y mi amigo Luke Skywalker, ah y los droides son R2-D2 y C-3PO- dijo cordialmente.

-pues bien, ella es Ahsoka Tano, aprendiz del desaparecido Anakin Skywalker, y ellos son el escuadrón fantasma- respondió el comandante de un modo cortes.

-hola, yo soy Hera, la capitana del fantasma, ellos son Zeb, Kanan, Sabine, y Ezra, el droide es Chopper- respondió la chica de piel verde.

\- mucho gusto capitana- respondió Solo.

-no somos los únicos Kanan- dijo Ezra viendo a Kanan, a lo que el castaño volteo a verlo con cierta cara de extrañeza - ¿a qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto él a su alumno.

-Skywalker es un jedi, puedo sentirlo- dijo el peli azul en voz baja, mas el chico Skywalker logro escuchar las palabras del peli azul.

-¿intuyes por la fuerza que soy un jedi y no alguien que quizá pudo haber matado a uno menos fuerte que yo?- pregunto Luke mirando al peli azul directamente a los ojos.

-malo no eres, tendrías la misma fuerza que un lord sid, esa misma sensación que el lord sid al que hace tiempo Kanan y yo enfrentamos- le respondió Ezra.

-¿te refieres a ese enfrentamiento al que de milagro salimos con vida?- le pregunto Kanan, mas el chico no respondió, lo tomo del rostro para ver lo que le pasaba y vio profundidad en sus ojos, lo que podría delatar que estaba teniendo una visión -¡despierta Ezra!- le dijo él en voz alta, el sacudió la cabeza en señal de reacción y después se quedo mirando al piso, dando lugar a un comentario sarcástico de Zeb –primero los ojos profundos y después la mirada perdida ¿Qué sigue? ¿Rodar en el piso y llorar?-.

-basta Zeb, fue otra visión, la destrucción del imperio esta cerca, en mi visión veía a dos chicos cara a cara con el emperador y el lord sid al que habíamos enfrentado, 2 sables de luz de los cuales solo uno puede cambiar de forma y cuyos cristales eran uno solo dividido- respondió el de ojos azules completamente confundido.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Yukiteru ambos estaban jugando un juego de mesa, cuando un portal apareció llamando la atención de Hinata.

-oigan ¿qué es eso?- pregunto la castaña al ver fijamente el portal a lo que todos decidieron seguirla.

-no lo sé pero…- dijo Kosuka antes de que el portal lo arrastrara.

-KOSUKA-

-MAO-

-HINATA-

-AKISE-

-YUKI- trataron de detenerse, sin embargo, el portal los arrastro a los 6 dentro y cayeron en un desierto, la ropa de los 6 había cambiado, Yuki, traía un atuendo parecido al que traía cuando el ataque al carro del doceavo, pero con la diferencia de que ahora traía un pantalón, Yuno, traía un vestido-chaqueta de color Lila con mallas blancas y botas cafés, Kosuka, traía una especie de pans gris con rojo y botas, Akise, tenía un traje negro, Mao traía un traje parecido al de Akise, solo que en lila y Hinata traía un pantalón café, blusa blanca y un chaleco holgado de color negro con un cinto del mismo color -¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto la chica de cabello castaño.

-no lo sé- respondió el de cabello plateado

-¿ya vieron nuestra ropa? Esta no la traíamos antes del portal- dijo Kosuka de lo más paranoico.

-lo sé, ¿no es linda?- dijo Mao maravillada por los atuendos de todos –y ese atuendo resalta los pechos de Hinata- añadió con una risita a lo que la castaña bien proporcionada reacciono atacada con cierto sonrojo ya característico de ella provocado por Mao.

-esa debe ser nuestra nave- dijo Akise viendo la nave que estaba frente a ellos, todos la abordaron, ya dentro Akise solo pronuncio: "bien, a casa" y la nave se encendió y el curso fue fijado.

La casa donde los llevaron estaba en Lothal, Hinata saco una tarjeta de su ropa y con ella logro abrir la puerta y al entrar todos exploraron la casa y encontraron una foto de todos juntos, al mirarla Yuki no podía creerlo, mucho menos Yuno, lo mismo de los demás, tras buscar algo que les diera pistas sobre sí mismos encontraron una bitácora de hologramas en la cual todos tenían sucesos gravados, pero uno en especial les había llamado la atención.

Este suceso estaba relatado por Yuno y Yukiteru, así que le pusieron play, para ver de qué se trataba.

*play*

\- 15 de mayo, el peor día de nuestro equipo- dijo Yuno.

-hoy fue el peor día de nuestra vida, nuestro maestro fue asesinado por los imperiales- dijo Yukiteru con un tono de depresión

-justo el día en que haríamos la prueba final para convertirnos en jedáis- dijo Yuno a punto de llanto.

-nuestro equipo necesita un líder, y yo asumiré ese cargo, nuestro líder fue un jedi, y si bien yo no lo soy, mi entrenamiento esta completo, solo nos falta la prueba final- dijo Yukiteru sumamente inexpresivo.

*stop*

-esto está muy raro- dijo Akise sobre el asunto.

-por muy raro que este esto, siento que tenemos una misión por cumplir aquí- dijo Hinata.

-quizá, pero no sabemos cual será esa misión por cumplir- dijo Yuno.


End file.
